As a method for producing, on a mass production basis, products consisting of rectangular flat bags with fluidized substance contained therein, the bags being formed by scaling peripheral edge portions of a pair of top and back sheet-like members, there can be contemplated a method, as shown in FIG. 4, in which laid layers 43 formed of a fluidized substance are longitudinally and laterally arranged on an upper surface of a belt-like back surface sheet 42 which is moved in one direction by a conveyor 41, while interposing non-laid portions 44, a top sheet 45 is disposed in such a manner as to cover the laid layers 43, thereafter, the back and top sheets 42, 45 are scaled together at the non-laid portions 44 and then, the sealed portions are properly cut and divided
As a method for disposing laid layers 43 formed of a fluidized substance on a band-like back surface sheet 42, which is flowingly moved in one direction, while interposing non-laid portions in the moving direction X, there can be contemplated, for example, a method for intermittently providing the non-laid portions 44 by repeating the supply and stop of the fluidized substance made by a coating head 46 at every predetermined time interval. However, this method has such inconveniences that controlling of the coating head 46 becomes complicated, the non-laid portion 44 is difficult to be interposed with high degree of precision in accordance with the moving speed of the back surface sheet 42, and production capability is not high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an intermittently laying method and an intermittently laying apparatus in which laid layers formed of fluidized substance can easily be formed on a surface of a sheet-like member moving in one direction while intermittently interposing non-laid portions in the moving direction with high degree of accuracy and in which production capability can be enhanced.